


Introductions from this World of Despair

by Baelert



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelert/pseuds/Baelert
Summary: Takes place in a similiar scenario as 'Another Episode', only that there is a few twists. Our main character Yukio, struggles to find one of her missing parents. In the process of this, she finds out many things about Nagito.The original 'first chapter' was suppose to be Ultra Despair Yukio, although I guess it's considered a prologue now.





	Introductions from this World of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I apologize for not writing in awhile, but I'm happy to announce to you all that I will try and keep this updated more often. It may take some time, but please bear with me!

"This won't work... I don't think that will work... I'm not sure if I can even use this..." 

I rummaged through various products of sporting goods, eventually picking out a bat from the brown cardboard box. "Father! Will this do?" I held out the bat to him, still debating between that and a tennis racket. 

"Of course this will do! Now you should pick out a weapon for yourself." Father placed the bat standing up against the wall and looked over at me. 

"I'm sure there's something better in there..."

He pointed to a box on top of a shelf and smiled. I did as he said and reached for the box, standing on my toes as I brought it down. Wonder what it could be? By the weight of it, it had to be something really heavy. Strange.... It had a distinct smell of the Future Foundation... No, wait... O-Of-

"Yuki-chan, quit spacing out. It won't do any good later on."

Father sighed, looking away disappointed. He must have realized that I wasn't paying attention, which made me feel a little guilty. 

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted..."

Staring down at the box, I flipped the flaps up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it practically shined a ray of hope as I brought it out of the box. Of course I was over dramatizing it, but that wasn't the point. It looked like an ordinary megaphone, but it surely wasn't. Father seemed to recognize it, but he wasn't letting on to how much he really knew. 

"Hm... Seems familiar, I just can't seem to put my finger on it..."

He replied, taking it from me and closely observing it. Something definitely seemed off, and not just because he had a smirk forming on his face. You see... Awhile ago when he was trapped in that system, he supposedly didn't remember anything from before that, although everyone else remembered what happened clearly. 

"Here."

Father thrusted it back into my hands, and smiled innocently. 

"It seems fairly simple to use, that is, if you know what it does."

Sometimes he doesn't even make sense to me, I feel like he doesn't make sense to anyone most of the times. 

"R-Right, I'll just have to figure out what all these buttons do now..."

I held up the object, switching the gear one to the left. It emitted a ear piercing screech, most likely loud enough for all the monokuma bots to. 

"Shit-"

I turned the knob back to the right, hoping and praying nothing heard us. 

"Lets go, before something else finds us...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This was actually supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it short due to other reasons. Sorry guys!


End file.
